Secrets and Sins
by purplepagoda
Summary: Jane has a surprise. Maura has a secret.
1. Secrets

Jane sits in the morgue. She and Maura quietly eat their lunches. Jane watches as Maura stares at her phone.

"Maura?"

Maura looks up, "Huh?"

"Are you expecting a phone call?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything."

"Oh."

"If you're expecting a phone call I can go."

"No it's ok," she reassures Jane.

"Are you ok? You're very quiet today."

"I'm fine. I was just hoping to hear from someone."

"Someone special?" Jane smiles.

"I guess you could say that."

"Who is he?"

"No one," Maura answers quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain," Maura answers.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"You don't have to leave."

"I think I should leave you alone."

"I..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the lab will call with the results of the tox screen in no time," Jane answers.

"Ok," Maura replies.

About an hour later Jane is sitting at her desk, doing some work on the computer. She hears footsteps and looks up. She smiles at the individual approaching her. "Can I help you?" she questions.

"I'm looking for detective Rizzoli."

"That's me," she smiles, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"I'm a homicide detective, not a missing person's detective."

"I know," he answers.

"What's your name?"

"Jonah."

"How old are you Jonah?"

"Nine, today is my birthday."

"Oh. I see. Who are you looking for?"

"Maura Isles," he answers.

"Oh," Jane vacates her seat. "Have a seat," she offers, "I'll give her a call." Jane grabs the phone on her desk, and dials the number to the morgue.

"Yes Jane?" Maura answers.

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

"You usually come to me," Maura answers.

"I can come to you, but... I think that it's your turn to come to me."

"I'm in the middle of an autopsy."

"Can you take a break?"

"Jane..."

"Just take a break and I'll be down in a minute."

"Do you need something?"

"I've got something for you."

"Like what?"

"Take a break, and cover the body up," Jane answers.

"Fine," Maura huffs. She hangs up the phone.

Jane gently places the phone on it's receiver.

"Come on Jonah, let's go downstairs."

"Ok," he smiles.

Jonah follows Jane to the elevator. The doors close and Jane just looks at the little boy. He wears a pair of silver Converse, a pair of blue jeans, and a navy blue polo with the collar popped. His russet colored hair is trimmed neatly around his face. His hazel eyes just stare at her.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," she answers.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was just wondering who dressed you."

"I did."

"You picked that out?"

"Of course," he answers.

"Why are you looking for Maura, anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise her."

"Oh, I see," Jane answers as the elevator doors open.

Jane steps out, Jonah follows behind her. Jane stops at the morgue doors. She turns to Jonah, "Wait here for a minute, ok?"

"K," he nods.

Jane goes through the doors. She finds Maura washing her hands. "What do you need Jane?"

Jane looks at the metal table, and finds the body covered with a sheet. "I told you I brought you something, "she answers.

"What did you bring me?" Maura replies, spinning around.

"Hold on, let me go get it," Jane responds.

Jane goes into the hallway and finds Jonah waiting patiently. "Ok. It's safe, you can go in."

"I'm not afraid of dead bodies detective Rizzoli."

"Ok."

Jonah follows Jane into the morgue. Maura sits at the desk, staring into the computer screen.

"Jane what did you bring me?" Maura questions without looking up from the screen, "I hope it's not another body."

"Not quite," Jane answers.

Maura looks up at Jane, "Nope. I just brought you a kid," Jane answers.

Jonah stands next to Jane. A smile creeps across Maura's face. She gets out of her chair.

"Come here," she insists. Jonah walks over to her, and she hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," he apologizes, "but my phone died."

"I didn't know that you were coming here. Shouldn't you be in school?" Maura asks.

"I only had half a day. There was a teacher in service today. I hope it's ok with you that I'm here."

"It is but..."

Jonah finishes her thought for her, "My dad knows that I'm here."

"Why don't you go out in the hallway and wait for me? I'll be out in a minute," Maura promises.


	2. Sins

Jonah leaves the room, and Jane just stares at Maura questioningly.

"So you know him?"

"Yes," Maura nods.

"How do you know him? I never pictured you having any interest in interacting with kids."

"I don't really."

"You could have fooled me. You seemed pretty excited to see him."

"That's different."

"Different how?"

"Maybe you should sit down," Maura advises.

"Why?"

"Humor me," Maura answers, offering a Jane a seat.

Jane rolls her eyes, and takes a seat. She spins the chair around to face Maura. "Ok. I'm ready," Jane answers.

"Jonah is..."

"Is nine? Why is a nine year old visiting you at the morgue? Is he your god-son?"

"No."

"So who is he?"

"Jonah is my son," she answers.

Jane throws her hands up, "Excuse me? He's your what?"

"My son," she answers solemnly.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You've got plenty of time to think about it. I should get going."

"Maura... back up."

"I didn't move," Maura responds.

"I don't understand. How do you have a son? How is it that you've never thought to mention him?"

"I've thought about it but..."

"But what?"

"You never asked."

"I never asked? That's the excuse? Maura that's something you tell people without them asking."

"I'm sorry. You know that I'm socially inept."

"Maura... this is different. You have a child. It's not like you forgot to mention that you're allergic to cats."

"I am allergic to cats," Maura answers.

"I know," Jane answers.

"How? I've never mentioned that."

"My point exactly, I had to find out on my own. Maura..."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go."

"Fine," Jane agrees.

Later that night Jane goes out for a drink. She sits at a booth all by herself. After about twenty minutes Maura comes in. She stops at the end of the table. Jane pouts in the corner."Jane I know that you're upset with me, but I'd like to explain. Can I have a seat?"

"It's a free country," Jane replies.

Maura slips into the booth on the opposite side of the table from Jane.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"I'm not really upset that you didn't tell me," Jane answers.

"You're not?"

"No I'm upset that you didn't think you should have to tell me."

"That's different how?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You feel betrayed," Maura takes a long look at Jane.

"Is that a statement, or a question."

"A statement. Would I be correct?"

"Yes I feel betrayed."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Please just start explaining."

"I don't know where to start."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a very complicated situation."

"Obviously. Maura I know that you're not like other people. I have heard people call you the ice queen but..."

"But what?"

"I know better, or at least I thought I did."

"What do you mean?"

"You've never mentioned him, not even his name. There are no pictures. I've never seen him..."

"I know."

"Please help me understand."

"I try not to think about it."

"About your son?"

"It's complicated."

"It can't be that complicated. He's your son, what else matters?"

"Jane I never get to see him. If I'm lucky I get to see him twice a year."

"How did you get such a bum deal?"

"By being stupid."

"How?" Jane demands to know.

"I've always been very dedicated to my career."

"And?"

"That didn't change when Jonah was born. His father...he left, and he took Jonah with him. I was busy with work, and I didn't know that they were gone, for two days. I had no idea. Jonah's father thought that I was an unfit mother, and that Jonah should live with him."

"And a judge agreed?"

"I didn't want to go through that. I let him have Jonah. Tim, Jonah's father let me see him whenever I wanted, until he got married. Jonah was three, and he decided that if I wanted to see Jonah I'd have to schedule visitation. Whenever I wanted to see Jonah they were busy, or had plans for him."

"So why didn't you go to court?"

"Even at three he was gifted... and he understood far more than he should at that age. I didn't want to put him through that."

"So you decided that it would be better for him to grow up without his mother around?"

"I don't know what to say to that," Maura admits.


End file.
